


Breath of Change

by Greybowtie



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybowtie/pseuds/Greybowtie
Summary: There has to be a way to switch her back, so thus begins Sora and Riku's journey to finding a cure for Kairi. Kingdom Hearts characters in the Demon Slayer universe. Strong mentions of blood and violence.
Kudos: 4





	1. Before Dinnertime

The day was approaching dusk when Riku wiped his red raw hands on the side of his slacks. Setting aside his axe, he gathered the evenly cut firewood. Although winter was far off, the cool air signaled the early approach of autumn, leaving the boy to think of the chilly dark tread into the woods he'll have to endure when gathering firewood midseason. He set aside the bundle by the back door of his home before entering the living room.

"Thank you for cutting the wood dear," his mother greeted, brushing her hair behind an ear. She was kneeling over the tatami matted floor, repairing the hem of one of Riku's pants.

"Be sure to hand me the other pair when I am finished mending this one," she said.

The boy nodded, providing a low hum of acknowledgment. The radio was playing softly, interrupted only periodically by the page turning of the day's paper.

"Try not to grow too fast hm? It will be a while before your mother can buy you another pair." Riku's father muttered, looking up from his paper.

"But dear," His mother sighed from the floor, "I do wish we can buy him a new pair or two, he's gotten so tall over the summer."

"Makes me wonder if someone replaced our son with a bigger boy!" His father laughed. Scratching his head, he continued, "Well then, I'll see if Mr. Gotōge needs any help in the shop tomorrow."

"It's fine, mother did a great job fixing my last pair," Riku said hurriedly, and hasty to change the subject he asked, "what are we having for dinner later?"

"Some fresh salmon roe I bought from the market, but it will be a while before we eat. Why don't you take some time to practice your kendo with Sora?" He grabbed a pair of shinai that was leaning on the dark oak drawers and handed them over to his son.

"I can't get the practice I need when I'm with him. He gets all wild when I hand him the shinai…thinking it's just a game," Riku groaned as he reached for the bamboo swords. "Can't you just practice with me?"

"I'm a bit tired from having to run errands in town. Besides, as his elder you're in charge of training him. Wouldn't it be something if you both grew to be accomplished in it?" His father smiled, diverting his attention back to the paper.

"Your father's right. Besides, a little training might set the boy straight and keep him busy from stirring trouble…" His mother muttered, pausing from her task. "I can never tell how that child's mother is looking after him…She lets him do as he pleases so he runs out the door and into the woods every day. Not once have I seen him hard at work doing chores like you or Kairi. It's bad enough that he's recklessly out and about, he has to drag the poor girl into it whenever possible. Without her mother or a properly lady to raise her, I'm afraid she'll grow to be as wild as he is…her grandmother won't be able to handle that."

She clucked her tongue and shook her head slightly before resuming her work.

Riku shifted uncomfortably. As much as he would have like to defend his childhood neighbor, much of what his mother had stated held true. Try as he might, Riku did not quite remember the last time seeing Sora complete manual labor or any chores around his house. In the end, he had just settled by reassuring his mother that he'll keep the younger boy in line.

"Don't forget the rest of the equipment." His father said, walking over to Riku to hand over pairs of masks, breastplates, waist armors, and gloves. "Unlike your mother, I wouldn't want you ruffling up the boy too bad." He laughed while an exclamation of "Dear!" could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Right, I'll try not to. I'll be back home in an hour then," Riku announced, leaving the front door and making way to his neighbor's. As he approached the front yard of Sora's residence, Riku spotted a pair of legs dangling off the low branch from the black pine. Only the back of Sora's head could be seen, and it appeared he was sitting on the branch, leaning closer to examine something at the trunk of the tree. An audible buzz indicated a beetle flew around past him and as Sora turned his head to track it, he spotted Riku below.

"Finally done? I thought it was taking forever for you to finish up with that firewood!" Sora called out, his face lighting up to a smile. As he positioned himself ready to heave off the branch where he sat, Riku gave a sharp look, as if warning the younger boy of the injuries he could sustain.

"Alright, alright…" Sora grumbled, and with that, he made his way slowly climbing down the tree.

"Do you think before you do the things you do?" Riku chided, setting aside the equipment.

"By the way, my parents said that if your mother is coming home late today, you can join us for dinner. Let's practice some kendo before then."

"She told me she'll be coming home late again, but it's okay, she should be coming back with dinner." Sora said cheerily. After a moment of consideration, he commented, "Why is your father always on your case about practicing? Ever since he asked you to pick it up, that's all you ever do. We could be doing more exciting things, like catch fish by the creek, hunt for beetles, or explore the woods. Just yesterday while you were out by the marketplace with your mom, Kairi and I found a small cavern deep in the woods! It's big and deep, we should make it our hideout!"

"Look, all that is fine and everything, but I think we're getting too old for that stuff," Riku sighed, "and my dad does not get on my case."

"Yeah? So it's your own choice to be boring then? That's even worse." Sora snorted, as if finding his particular comment amusing.

"It's my choice to act my age and grow up. You'll probably get it when you're older." Riku was quick to quip back.

"You're only thirteen and a year older than me! We're practically the same age, so stop trying to act all mature." Sora retorted.

"We can argue about this all day, but what I'm hearing is you refusing to be beaten again since losing 27 times," Riku declared, with a smug smile slowly spreading across his face.

"You started not so long ago, so don't get such a big head," Sora said quirking one eyebrow, and after some consideration added, "I know you're baiting me to practice with you, and not that it matters, but it was only 17 times out of 30 you won."

"My mistake, I must be looking into the future where I beat you 10 more times," Riku mockingly corrected, to which Sora snorted at. Seeing as his bait did not have the usual effect, Riku offered to practice in the woods.

After a pregnant pause taken to consider his offer, Sora said, "Fine, I'll do it, but only because we're going there. You won't believe what you've missed."

"Missed what?" piped Kairi, their neighbor whose house laid a few feet directly in front of Sora's.

She was leaning on the backdoor frame, hands covered in soot from what the boys presumed to be her recent cleaning.

"Wow Kai, did you really take all afternoon to clean the kamado? Can't even imagine having to do something that boring for so long!" Sora said in disbelief.

"No, I finished a long time ago," Kairi answered. Then she looked back, making sure her grandmother wasn't at a distance to hear before she hushed her voice and whispered, "I just wanted to look busy so granny wouldn't ask me to do anything else."

"You're just as lazy as he is." Riku chuckled as he glanced over at Sora, who merely shrugged and laughed along.

"So you noticed." Kairi grinned, letting loose a giggle. "Granny usually sleeps in the afternoon until she needs to make dinner, but she's been loading on more chores for me and staying up to see if I did them. I think your mom spoke to her." She said this while making a sour face, and then asked, "So, what are you two up to? Maybe I can sneak away and come back before dinner."

"No way, we're just practicing Kendo. You wouldn't like it," Riku said dismissively.

"Huh? How would you know I wouldn't? Besides, I know you're going to the woods too, stop hiding that from me." Kairi pouted and then shot Sora a pleading look.

At this, Sora was quick to act in defense for her.

"Yeah Riku, she might be really good at it! Come on, you never even let her try," the younger boy pleaded.

"I said no." Riku held firm before continuing. "And besides, who will bear the blame from her grandmother when she gets hurt? You?"

At his question, Sora shrank back and averted his eyes.

"Besides, we'll be going into the woods like you wanted, and Kairi can't come home late for dinner. She won't have time to sneak back, it will get us all in trouble."

Hearing his response and having no argument she can readily think of, the girl's eyes became downcast. A moment passed before she heaved a huff and glanced up at both the boys, brows furrowing over her light blue eyes.

"Fine, go ahead and play with your pretend swords. I couldn't care less if you two were out there. I hope you cross an ogre and have to run back home!" She stamped her foot and with that, sharply turned, her short dark red hair swishing behind her.

When she had retreated back inside, Sora give Riku a puzzled look and said, "Why have you been so mean to her lately? This is the third time you haven't let her come play with us. She's been getting more upset and if you do it anymore, you'll make her cry."

"We're not playing, we're practicing kendo," Riku corrected, picking up their kendo equipment and shoving them to Sora. "Anyway, her grandmother is elderly and needs help, haven't you thought of that? You've been dragging her off wherever to play but haven't considered her responsibilities or what she needs to do."

Sora fell into silence, looking down at his gear. With nothing more to say, he followed the other boy to leave the little hilltop they resided. Still stubborn but without heavy conviction, Sora only muttered, "she should come for a little bit," and "she discovered the cave with me." It was only when he stated, "we use to play all the time together," that Riku dully registered his friend's words.

While it was true that the three children did use to spend every waking moment together playing rambunctiously, Riku knew it was only a matter of time before Kairi would be stopped in order to grow into a "proper lady," as his mother had stated. It was not that he disliked their games or time together, but the simple truth that they were growing out of being children. Had not been for his father busy looking for work in town, Riku would also like nothing more than to run off from his daily chores.

Looking aside at the younger boy, who strolled quietly along, Riku could not help but wonder if there was an ounce of self-reflection in him. With Sora's mother working hard to provide for the two of them, did he not understand the importance of learning discipline and responsibility in order to grow into a respectable adult? Why must he and Kairi both be so clueless? Riku's calloused hands gripped tighter on his kendo equipment.

Still, he could not deny that his outings have been less enjoyable without Kairi. Laughter always found a way to cut in the boys' prominent rivalry when she was there. As much as she would follow Sora through adventures of climbing trees or swimming by the lake, she would side with Riku and tell the younger boy off when he was too wild. Unlike Sora, she had never berated him for being "too serious" and had often times directed the other boy to follow Riku's lead. Whether she's willing to do so now, however, is a different story.

"Hey," He said, breaking the long silence, "Are there lots of flowers nearby the cave? We should bring back some for Kairi."

"Huh?" It took a second for Sora to be pulled from his thoughts before registering what the older boy said. "Oh…oh yeah! Great idea! She'll like it.

"You should have came with us instead of going to the marketplace! There's a ton of purple blossoms hanging from trees. They grow on this tall cliff surrounding the cave and it's really pretty. The flowers were a little high up, so I told her to sit on my shoulders, but we still couldn't reach them. She was a little upset because she wanted to hang the blossoms by her window."

"When we get there, you can climb on my shoulders. Let's surprise her with enough of those blossoms to surround her house," Riku announced.

Sora beamed at the idea, picking up his pace to an eventual jog, and Riku laughed at how easily his young friend had changed demeanor. With guilty conscience cleared from both boys' mind, the rest of the way to the woods resumed much more pleasant than before. As they pressed on, the trees grew thicker and the unruly grass taller. After a half hour, they approached a clearing with few trees surrounding and grass conceding to give way to a dirt path.

"Just a bit further ahead…I know it was around here somewhere…" Sora squinted.

"Let's practice here, if we go any further, it'll take us longer to get back. We have to go home for dinner soon anyway."

"But Kairi's flowers, we-"

"Can get them the next time we come here."

Upon seeing Sora's pout, Riku sighed and added, "Tomorrow, I'll finished my chores so we can come here early afternoon. And…Kairi can come with us then too."

Upon hearing this vow, Sora quirked a brow, not quite believing whether it will be fulfilled. However, he couldn't hide his hope, as a toothy smile began to spread on his face.

"So it's a promise? Kairi is coming too and you can't change your mind!"

"I wasn't going to, that's why I said it. At least offer to help me so we can get here quicker."

"Alright, I'll help out. You'll be able to finally loosen up again. We were getting a bit worried about you forgetting how to have fun."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and put on your gear," Riku said as he fastened his waist armor, "I doubt any of our matches are going to last long, you might as well admit defeat now."

"Oh?" Sora piped, in the middle of putting on his helmet, "What's a match without stakes? If you're so confident, there should be a reward for the winner and punishment for the loser."

This incentive only encouraged both boys not to back down. After fully putting on their protective gear, they gave each other a few paces of distance, then bowed.

"If I win, you have to call me sensei for a whole week. If you win, then…" Sora trailed off, unsure if he liked his arrangement if it worked in Riku's favor instead.

"I get to marry Kairi," Riku inserted firmly.

"Huh?"

As Sora's face balked in confusion, Riku stepped in for the first strike.


	2. What came up the hilltop

Although far from feeling joyous, Kairi would had been as content as possible sitting slumped over the low tea table, left alone with her irritation to flow freely.

“You’re going to leave a bruise on your forehead – sit properly now,” her grandmother commented nonchalantly.

In response, the young girl sluggishly lifted her head, revealing a slightly pink blemish on her forehead and the dull ache that it came with. 

“Riku won’t let me play with him and Sora anymore. I think he’s mad at me…or hates me…but I don’t know what I did,” Kairi mumbled, rubbing away at the sore spot.

“Oh my…well it’s a good thing that you’re not getting dirty or hurt…they are boys after all. They end to play rough, you know.”

“But that didn’t stop me from joining them before! I just don’t get why things are so different now,” Kairi said, lowering her chin to the table.

Her grandmother laughed softly.

“My dear, you’ll find a lot of things not how they use to be as you grow older. Besides, you know it’s close to dinnertime anyway. Now, won’t you please help me snap these green beans? And remove your chin from the table unless you want to get a matching pink spot there.”

Reluctantly, the young girl did as she was told, reaching for the bag of beans and snapping both ends, peeling off the string but continuing to pout all the while.

“These beans were on sale at the market today, you wouldn’t believe the price!”

“Uh-huh,” Kairi replied. “How wonderful.” 

“I ran into Riku’s father his morning, how busy he seemed to run around! A shame that he didn’t have the time to stop and chat.”

“Oh…really?” Kairi dropped her first string bean into the bowl of newly peeled ones. 

Her grandmother stopped snapping the beans and tsked.

“Come now, at this rate, we won’t be eating dinner until dawn. Where did all that energy you had before go?” 

“A dumb white-haired demon stole it.” 

“Oh?” Her grandmother paused, a knowing smile appearing on her features. “Well what did the demon look like?”

“His hair that came down to his chin. He’s just a little bit taller than you granny.”

“I see…sounds like a big demon then. What color were his eyes?”

“Blu – I mean, red. Deep red. And he was wearing a mean frown!” 

Kairi pulled down the corners of her eyes and scowled as deeply as she could before furrowing her eyebrows and sticking out her tongue.

“How scary! What a frightful demon. I wouldn’t want to run into him. Well, I hope he has a change of heart and gives your energy back! You’ll need to perform the hinokami kagura with me soon,” Her grandmother chortled.

The girl stopped short of pulling her face, expression morphing to one of distaste. 

“Oh granny, must we? I don’t want to! Why do we have to do it every year during the coldest day? It’s so troublesome clearing all the snow away too!”

“Don’t be like that, it’s tradition! You won’t even feel the cold soon after we start! You know, it took me years to master the dance, but you picked it up in only a few. Oh, you look the most graceful and beautiful doing it!”

“I hate it though…it’s no fun. We could just play in the snow.” Kairi muttered.

“If you don’t do it, Amaterasu won’t show herself to us…we’ll be due for a dark long winter.”

“That’s just a myth, Riku says it doesn’t really–”

“Hush! Not another word.” Her grandmother’s eyes hardened, patience wearing thin. 

Kairi abruptly quieted, reaching to snap and peel more string beans.

“Never mind what anyone else tells you. Our family has been doing these dances for generations, so don’t make light of it. You know how seriously we pay our respects to the sun goddess…”

Anticipating the all too familiar ramble she was about to hear, Kairi was thoroughly prepared to only restrict herself to agreeing and nodding her head for the rest of the conversation. Her eyes drifted towards the low tansu behind her elder, upon which the family heirloom, a golden ornament perched upright. It was carved round to mimic the sun, with seven identical long thin strips of gold extended from it to act as rays. She spotted that in the center of the sun was a peculiar hole, but for what, she did not know. 

A chipped and weathered fox mask sat beside the ornament and while she could care less about such items normally, a sudden idea for a game peaked a newfound interest in them. Riku and Sora would not be able to resist the opportunity for a treasure hunt.

Her train of thought came shuddering to a halt when her grandmother spoke.

“Really Kairi, you must understand the importance of this tradition! Are you listening?” 

Her eyes snapped into focus when she realized grandmother was staring intently at her with tightened lips.

“Huh? Oh…yes, yes! Of course. I’m sorry about how I behaved earlier, I promise I’ll take the dance and tradition more seriously.” Kairi said as solemnly as she could, creasing her brow ever so slightly to achieve a sympathetic look.

Skeptical but willing to accept the apology, her grandmother continued the task of preparing dinner, getting up briefly to check the rice cooking in a pot on the heated kamado. It didn’t take long for the food to be set on the table, but for a child anticipating play, time couldn’t move any slower. Picking up sizable portions of food with her chopsticks and chewing fast earned Kairi a scolding from her grandmother, who warned her, “you’ll choke at this rate!” 

Eating as fast as she could, however, did not make Sora and Riku come home any quicker. It had been almost a good 2 hours since they left, leaving Kairi to wonder how long they could possibly take for kendo. She tried not to let this thought infuriate her, as she had had enough of feeling annoyed ever since they left. 

What did manage to push Kairi to a tantrum was when her grandmother announced it was time for bed after the bowls and eating utensils were cleared away. 

“Granny, I want to stay up like Sora and Riku! They always get to play after dinner!” Kairi insisted.

“I said no, and besides, it’s dangerous for a young girl to be playing out at night! Not to mention that Mr. Tanaka has been missing for three days! Don’t be foolish, you know you shouldn’t be out there!”

Coming close to tears and red in the face, Kairi protested loudly, asserting that she’ll wait until the boys came home. It was completely unfair how much earlier she had to sleep compared to everyone else. 

“Enough, it is time for bed! If you’re not going to be a good child, I’ll lock the doors and you can sleep outside where the ogres will eat you!” 

That was the final say that her grandmother had on the matter, and there wasn’t much room for the girl to object, especially when there was no way she planned to sleep out there. Huffing and feeling extremely sour with the situation, the prickling thoughts did not subside well after she settled into the futon next to her grandmother. She was not letting the day end this way.

It was only when Kairi heard her grandmother’s deep peaceful breathing did she resolve to slowly edge away. Getting up as quietly ask she could, her footfalls were soft as she made her way to the living room. She changed out of her sleepwear into a new kimono and a pair of hakama. Wasting no time, she quickly snatched the golden ornament, inspecting it. It was certainly very pretty to look at, so Kairi was sure this would be the perfect treasure for the boys to find. Taking one last glance at the other room where her grandmother slept, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt bubbling up. 

It’ll only be for a little while…I’ll return them before she wakes up tomorrow…

She slipped a string of twine around the hole in the middle and knotted both ends. The make-shift necklace was then slipped on around her neck, hidden under the layers of her kimono. She grabbed the fox mask pulling the band in front of her forehead so that it covered the back of her head.

When she stepped out of her home, she was greeted by the full moon and cool breeze. Surely there could have not been a better night to claim her newfound freedom. Any previous doubt or guilt she had gave away to giddiness and glee. She hopped in excitement and when the weight of the ornament hit her chest, she was reminded to find the proper spot to dig and hide the treasure. Turning a corner around her house and in front of Sora’s she digged a shallow hole, and wrapped the ornament with a white cloth before dropping it inside. After burying it, she marked it with a sizable flat stone she found nearby.

Not a moment too soon, a distant call could be heard from the foot of the hill.

“Sora! I’m home!”

Ms. Watanabe could be seen in the distance as she ascended up the hill. Her brown hair was tied to a bun, but loose strands could be seen moving with the night wind. She strained to keep her balance carrying sizable paper bags on each arm. 

“Sora?” She called again, shifting her weight to better grasp the groceries she carried. “Where is that child?” She huffed, blowing a loose hair strand from her face. 

Afraid the outburst may awaken her grandmother, Kairi rushed over to meet the woman.

“Hello Ms. Watanabe, do you need help with those bags?” 

“Ah Kairi, I didn’t know you would still be awake at this time. I would appreciate some help!” The older women flashed warm smile that reached even her weary eyes.

“Well, granny said…umm…” Kairi faltered, not wanting to make up an excuse or lie to her favorite neighbor.

“Don’t worry, since you’ve been a good girl helping me with these heavy groceries, I’ll keep it a secret,” Ms. Watanabe said, giving a quick wink, “And if your grandmother finds out, you can always say that you heard me struggling with these heavy bags and decided to help. It’s the truth isn’t it?”

Kairi beamed and nodded in full agreement.

“Kairi, have you seen Sora around? My poor boy must be starving…Now I’m not one to complain since I’m normally use to staying at the store late, but today has been busier than ever,” Ms. Watanabe sighed.

Before Kairi could answer her question, a sliding door could be heard, and Riku’s mother and father had stepped out of her house to greet them.

“Ms. Watanabe, I thought that was you. Have you seen Riku anywhere? I thought he was out here practicing…he was supposed to come in for dinner an hour ago,” She said worriedly. 

“Hello Mrs. Yamamoto, no I haven’t seen Riku, I’ve just arrived home you see. I haven’t got the chance to see my own child!” Ms. Watanabe said with a slight laugh.

Despite the other woman’s attempt to lighten the mood, Mrs. Yamamoto couldn’t be steered away from her troubled state. And although Mr. Yamamoto was normally a reserved man, Kairi could see a hint of concern in his eyes as well.

“Where can he be? He’s never been out so late without telling us…” Her lips puckered in thought, brows creased in concern. She turned to her husband, who resolved to calm her.

“He’s a responsible boy, he’ll come home soon…you’re worrying over nothing,” he murmured.

“Don’t say that! We should look for him! You know what happened to Mr. Tanaka, how they found him, completely torn–” 

Ms. Yamamoto abruptly stopped short, noticing Kairi for the first time.

“Oh Kairi! I didn’t see you there! I thought you would be in bed at this time...” Mrs. Yamamoto continues, trying to compose herself.

It was a shame for the story to be cut short, because Kairi was sure that she was about to hear something interesting, perhaps something even Riku might not have known. 

“Mrs. Yamamoto, Riku and Sora went to practice kendo in the woods,” Kairi piped up in an effort to calm the older women.

“They must have lost track of the time. They get very competitive so that if one wins, the other would want a rematch. That’s how they’ve always been.”

Mrs. Yamamoto let out a brief sigh of relief and Ms. Watanabe smiled encouragingly, claiming that sounded just as her child would do.

“I told you that you were worrying over nothing,” Mr. Yamamoto said, but even he seemed more at ease.

“I am not worrying over nothing-he still hasn’t come home. And after what has happened to poor Mr. Tanaka…” Mrs. Yamamoto said, a worried look returning to her features.

“None of that, authorities reported it happened 5 miles from town, and what’s more, the opposite direction of us. We haven’t seen any signs of wild animals here except for the occasional deer…” Mr. Yamamoto said. 

Nevertheless, he resolved to bring the boys home after he found a suitable haori to withstand the night’s chill.

“Thank you, Mr. Yamamoto, I’m sorry for the trouble and appreciate you bringing my child back,” Ms. Watanabe said apologetically.

Mr. Yamamoto nodded and assured her it was no trouble.

“Besides, If I didn’t go, my poor wife will start to lose her hair, she hasn’t got any hair left to turn white after all.”

“Dear,” Mrs. Yamamoto tsked, brushing aside a strand of white hair, “That boy, he’ll need a talk about his reckless behavior when he gets back…”

She shook her head and shared a look of disapproval that made Kairi grateful that she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of their talk. With feelings of agitation subsiding, the fact that the young girl was out and awake without her grandmother did not escape Mrs. Yamamoto’s notice. She spoke aloud of how she’ll need to speak to Kairi’s grandmother tomorrow and advised the young girl to go home before retreating to the house with her husband.

The mere thought of going back to bed made Kairi scowl, but the thought if receiving a scolding from her grandmother (and possibly more) soured her previous feelings of elation even more. She grimaced and stuck her tongue at the retreating back of Mrs. Yamamoto and Ms. Watanabe smiled at the sight. Together, they headed over to the empty household, setting aside the bulky bags of groceries on the table. Sora’s mother thanked her, asking her to stay for a helping of dinner.

“I already ate Ms. Watanabe, thank you.”

“Are you sure? It’s not much, but I’m preparing some katé-meshi,” Ms. Watanabe said as she started to pull out the ingredients from the bags.

“That boy, I’m sure it’ll be difficult to convince him to eat his dinner- the other night, he was going on about wanting curry rice! I was hoping that if you stayed and ate with him, he won’t make such a fuss, you both do everything together.”

“Not today…Riku didn’t let me come with them to practice Kendo. And Sora didn’t say anything about it.”

“Oh really? I’m disappointed in them! All three of you would play together all the time, there’s no sense in acting all cold to each other…”

“I think so too!” Kairi exclaimed, “They’re both being really unfair to me…maybe they don’t think I’m fun anymore…granny has been giving me more chores so I can’t see them as much during the day…I wanted to wait for them and play a new game.”

“Ah, I see. That’s way you’re wearing such a strange mask, I was wondering about that. Well, there’s no way that they don’t think you’re fun, you’re the cutest girl I’ve ever seen!” Ms. Watanabe said, which made the girl perk up.

“But Mrs. Yamamoto is right, you should go back home to your grandmother. It is getting too late for games.”

And perhaps because it was Ms.Watanabe that said it that Kairi thought the advice be best to follow. She was still deflated that her night was not as climatic as she hoped, but the older women’s gentle words buffered her disappointment. 

Besides, the girl reasoned, even if I do get to play with them tonight, I would have to wait until they finished dinner, and Riku looks like he’ll be in trouble as soon as he gets home…

Although she knew it was not nice to think, some part of her felt a sense of justice knowing that the older boy would face reprimand, which only served him right for what happened this afternoon. 

I suppose it can be a game for another day, she thought, turning somberly to the direction of her home. Just as she was about to dig up the treasure, rough footfalls could be heard coming up the hill.

Ms. Watanabe must have heard the footsteps too, for she called out, “Sora! Dinner time!”

Not too far off, the doors were sliding open from the Yamamoto household. The couple had heard their neighbor’s call and came out to meet the boys. Mr. Yamamoto donned a navy haori, looking relieved that he didn’t need to venture off to search for his son. Mrs. Yamamoto’s shared look of relief was much briefer, and she quickly adopted a stern look.

Kairi found it strange for Sora not to rush up at the sound of dinner and stranger still that Riku wasn’t acting prudent in hurrying back to his parents. She had thought to hear their usual back and forth banter but… it was strangely absent. How rare it was for either boy to be silent with each other, especially if one of them was Sora. 

At last, through the moonlight, Kairi could make out the heads of two figures inching up the horizon. Up came two strangers, fitted in dark kuro montsuki. One stranger had long silver hair that gleamed in the light, and the other dark blue. In awe, Kairi could not help but study their faces and that’s when she noticed the most peculiar thing – their eyes pierced through the dark with a harsh yellow color.

So entranced by this, she did not notice how they edged forward intently, the bits of flesh and blood that dripped from their hands, leaving a faint trail behind them.


End file.
